Catorade
Catorade (Cat, T/'or'/i, and J/'ade') is the tri-pairing between Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, and Jade West. It is also known as Jorat (J'/ade, T/'or/i, and C/'at'). Corade (C'/at, T/'or/i, and J/'ade'), or Joriat (J'/ade, T/'ori, and C/'at'). Cat is best friends with Tori and Jade. Though Tori and Jade aren't as fond of each other, the two have become more friendly to each other as the show has progressed. It is possible that Tori and Cat are Jade's only female friends. Catorade has its very own wiki, the Catorade Wiki. It is under construction. It is made of the three individual pairings Jori, Cade, and Cori. The opposite tri-pairing is Rodreck, the pairing of the same-aged boys on the show, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, and André Harris. Catorade Moments Season 1 Pilot *They all do an improv scene together, pretending to be family members (with Eli and Beck). Jade plays the mom, Cat plays the daughter, and Tori plays their dog. * Jade chooses Tori and Cat for her scene, and Tori chooses Cat and Jade for her scene. *Cat cheers for Tori getting back at Jade by kissing Beck, although Cat is one of Jade's best friends. Beck's Big Break *They are the only girls who are cast as extras from Hollywood Arts. Freak the Freak Out *Cat and Jade go to Tori for advice, and they bring her frozen yogurt, knowing that she is under a lot of stress taking care of Trina. *Cat and Tori agree to Jade's plan. *Tori says she hates Hayley and Tara after Jade and Cat told her the story. *All three of them hate Hayley and Tara. *Cat and Jade create a punishment for Hayley and Tara that benefits Tori: if Hayley and Tara lose to Tori at the karaoke competition at Karaoke Dokie, they have to take care of Trina, so that Tori doesn't have to. *Tori, Cat, and Jade dance to the song "Freak the Freak Out" together. *They dance together again at the end of Tori's performance. *Cat, Jade, and Tori go together to Karaoke Dokie at the end to watch Sikowitz's performance. The Diddly-Bops *Cat asks Tori to help Jade with the hamburger costume. Wok Star *Cat, Jade, and Tori all work together at Jade's play, Well Wishes, while the rest of the gang are at Wok Star stalling Mrs. Lee. *Cat and Tori go to see what's wrong with Jade (in the closet). Season 2 Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Tori, Cat, and Jade go to the store with André to buy a Funky Nut Blast flavored container of Lichter's Ice Cream so they can help Tori win the concert. *The boy wants to kiss only Tori, Cat, and Jade. *Tori agrees to invite a young boy to the private Ke$ha concert and let him kiss her, Cat, and Jade, in exchange for the "$" in Ke$ha. *They dance together when Kesha sings the chorus. *At the end of the concert, the boy walks up to the three demanding a kiss from each. Jade and Cat follow Tori as she tricks the boy, leading him to the door and locks him out of the house. *When Trina notices him locked out, all three warn her not to unlock the door and let him in. Tori Gets Stuck *Jade comments on Tori performing poorly in "Steamboat Suzy", and Cat tells her it's because the doctors drew 3 pints of blood. *After Sikowitz replaces a tired Tori, Tori wanders over to Cat and Jade. *Tori uses their shoulders to support her weight, and asks them if they got the car out of Robbie. *When Tori can no longer support herself and collapses, Jade shifts slightly to the left, but Cat falls with her. Prom Wrecker *Tori, followed by Cat, and finally Jade, watch André make out with his girlfriend. While he is approaching, Tori tells the other two not to mention that they were watching, but Cat gives it away. *Jade and Cat attend Tori's Prome. Helen Back Again *The three of them do a scene together, where Jade and Tori are married and just had a baby, and Cat plays the child. Tori Tortures Teacher *Cat and Jade (and Andre) help Tori in her plot to get Sikowitz a date. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Tori, Cat, and Jade (along with Beck) are talking by Jade's locker. *They all perform a song together, dressed in similar outfits. *Jade told Tori to shut up when she's opening her present from Cat. *When Tori said the scissors from Cat's secret Santa present, she said that the scissors were from the movie where a girl comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends, Jade then said, "Starting with the pretty girl..." meaning that Tori & Cat are most likely her best friends. *In the performance "It's Not Christmas Without You" when they sing the line "candy canes and mistletoe," Cat blows a kiss to Tori, Tori taps Jade's nose, and then Jade snaps her teeth at Tori. Car, Rain & Fire *This episode has a Catorade plot. *They all go to San Diego. *Jade agrees to drive Cat and Tori to San Diego. *Tori and Jade take Cat to San Diego so that she can mourn for Mona Patterson. *When they all stop at a gas station, they all try to get the top up so that it could (try to) protect them from the rain next time (which it doesn't). *When Mona turns out to be alive, Cat, Tori, and Jade still stay to meet her. *They all run away when Mona sprays them with a water gun. Tori & Jade's Play Date *Tori and Jade both seem to like Cat (and Robbie's) song. *Cat watches Tori and Jade's play. April Fools' Blank *They are all in the bathroom together performing the Wizard of Oz scene: Jade as the bad witch, Tori as the good witch, and Cat as Dorothy. Tori Goes Platinum *They all go to Mason Thornesmith's office together (with André). *Cat and Jade seem jealous that Tori gets to perform at the Platinum Music Awards. *Cat and Jade cheer for Tori during her performance and hug her. The Blonde Squad *They all star in Beck's movie. *They go to dinner at Nozu together, all with blonde wigs on. *They all clearly don't mind wearing blonde wigs considering they all go to Nozu with them on. *Jade and Tori try to give Cat advice about Evan at lunch. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse *Tori tells Sinjin that Cat and Jade are "pretty girls". Opposite Date *Jade and Cat follow Tori (and Beck) around all night. *When Cat is trying to get Jade to hang out with her, she says that they can't invite Tori, suggesting that the three usually hang out together. Three Girls And A Moose *Tori, Cat, and Jade are fighting for the affection of Beck's friend, Moose. *When Tori suggests they go and eat at Nozu, Jade and Cat immediately agree of the idea. *Tori, Jade and Cat force the boys to eat at Nozu. Cell Block *Tori, Jade and Cat all are in the challenge to restraint from using their cell phones. *They are all in the same team. *They all lose at the end. *They watch the wacky donkey video together. *Jade, Cat and Tori all take a picture of Robbie. *Jade, Tori and Cat are all at Tori's house together. *Jade and Tori try to get Cat away from her phone so Jade and Tori sit on Cat. *At the end, they stand around a table and talk about their phones. *They try to trick the boys so they can win the bet. Brain Squeezers *They all say they are Tori Vega (though Cat is joking). *Cat and Jade want to be on Tori's brain squeezer team. Other Programs iParty with Victorious *They all go to André's party at Kenan Thompson's house together. *They all sing a song together. *All of them sing the lyrics "you don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade you be the main attraction" together happily. Gallery Video Gallery Video:Cat_Jade_Tori_-_Unfaithful_-_Victorious Video:Victorious_Tori_Jade_Cat_Hero Video:Cat, Tori, Jade - We are the shhhh Trivia *They have all kissed Beck and Robbie and not André. *All three enjoy singing, acting, and dancing. *André and Beck seem to be close to all of them. *These are the first three characters in the show to get a million fans on their slap page. *If Trina is not considered a main character, then they are the only major female characters on the series. *They have all done duets with each other: Tori and Jade have sung Take A Hint together, Cat and Jade have sung Give It Up together, and Cat and Tori sang LA Boyz. They have also sung It's Not Christmas Without You, I Want You Back, Five Fingaz To the Face, and All I Want Is Everything together. *Tori has kissed both Cat and Jade's boyfriends while they were dating them. Episodes with a Catorade Plot/Subplot *Freak the Freak Out: Jade and Cat get back at the mean girls by having Tori outperform them. *Car, Rain, & Fire: They all go on a roadtrip together to San Diego so Cat can light a candle for an actress she admires, who she thinks is dead. *The Blonde Squad: They all go to Nozu together, and all wear blonde wigs for the play, so they were working together. Later, they all sit together at lunch and discuss how Cat thinks Evan won't like her real appearance. *Three Girls And A Moose: All the girls try and win the affections of Beck's friend Moose. *Cell Block: All girls are in a team working together in a competition to not use there phones, against the boys. Fanfiction Romance Note: These romance fanfictions are actually Cat/Tori/Jade, not just love triangles involving the trio. *The Missing Piece by Lyrical-Mindset *Confusion by vampeyy *It's the Little Things by Lyrical-Mindset *Valentine's Day by NotTooEmo *Overcoming Obstacles by Lyrical-Mindset *The Tears We Shed by Lyrical-Mindset CONTAINS JORI, CORI AND CADE AS WELL AS CATORADE *If Only I Had Two Hearts by IHartArtemis *Road Trip Troubles by Lyrical-Mindset CONTAINS CADE AND CORI ROMANCE AND JORI FRIENDSHIP *Of Boobs and Burgers by WZRDmeesh *I Used To Wonder by Lyrical-Mindset *Grow Up, Cat by Lyrical-Mindset *Mommy and Daddy by Lyrical-Mindset Friendship *Sleepover Secrets by SquigglyWorms47 *If Only She Knew by BraveatHeart *Everythng Changes, Sometimes It's For the Better by Noel Edge EVENTUAL BADE *Family Portrait by Djuro *A Day at the Mall Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings